nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Garchomp
Garchomp is how to put it.....not VERY well liked in the world of Nintendo Rocket. Especially by our fellow Ranthog Sonic. Garchomp not too long ago was added to the "Uber" tier of Pokemon Diamond & Pearl because of his utter broken-ness in that of "Sand Veil" hax w/Substitute, his GODLY attack which gets blown even further out of proportion by Swords Dance making Earthquake & Dragon Claw literally OHKO everything in existence. That and his speed is already incredible and with Yatchi Berry weakening Ice Beamers from taking it out in one hit, well....you can see why it's now banned from Wifi Battling. It's just a pain in the ass and everyone dislikes seeing it or even fighting it. To quote Shadow Projekt from one of his vids in a TRUE but funny line: "Stop running this crap against me. I'm sick and tired of seeing it's little retarded face, and it's retarded cry going EEEERRRRGGGHHHHKKK!" The video where TSP makes this statement is below. It is near the very ending of the video. Drag the circle thing up until it's at around 5:17 to hear it from the beginning. jeelYXPbBWQ There is some strategy against Garchomp. First off, its Special Attack stat is mediocre, and its defenses are rather mediocre as well. It can easily be walled by the likes of Skarmory, and Roar and can Phaze his Swords Dance boosts away. Fire Fang wont be enough to inflict over half damage to Skarmory unless its holding a Life Orb with maxed out EV Attack stat and Adamant Nature. Fire blast wont be very effective either due to Garchomps rather pathetic Special attack. Weavile can easily outrun this beast and OHKO it with a single Ice Punch. Switching in Weavile is problem however due to his rather low defense and Garchomp could be carrying the fatal Stone Edge in its arsenal so its probably best sending in Weavile after one of your pokemon has fainted ot Garchomp. Member's opinions on Garchomp * Resurgence dislikes Garchomp for the fact that it appears in ALMOST every single Pokemon D/P Wifi battle he watches. He doesn't respect trainers who rely on it to win their battles. He even has a Brawl taunt stating it sucks. * Sonic dislikes it for what Resurgence said. * Kiske greatly dislikes Garchomp (as well the rest of Uber tier). *Super Ganondorf is dissapointed in its promotion too Uber though it still has a 4x weakness to Ice. Category:characters * Sylux hates Garchomp so much he'd rather have his arms chopped off then see another Garchomp. *Syarith hates Garchomp simply because it's everyones "security blanket" to make sure they won't lose the battle when they bring him in, and is glad that Garchomp is now an uber so if the rule is set to "No ubers", there won't be any Garchomps around. And if there are, his opponent better be prepared for a disconnection. *White Lightning thinks Garchomp is a rather impressive looking Pokemon, but he is indeed over rated. *Kuja doesn't believe Garchomp should be uber. Also thinks it looks stupid. Generally, Kuja dislikes Garchomp. * Rey absolutally loves Garchomp and pretty much hates Smogon for making him an Uber..